Yummy Chocolate
by TOMOYO156
Summary: Lemon Matt and Mello.


**Yummy Chocolate**

**By Midnight Blue Tomoyo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note because if I did there would be so much yaoi it would be X rated.**

"What are you doing now?" asked the blonde for about the millionth time in the past hour. "Still playing Mario racing." sighed the annoyed redhead when he answered for who knows what time because he had lost count. "Look Mello why don't you go do something else?" asked the red head

"Because there's nothing else to do and I'm bored."

"Why don't you go buy some chocolate?"

"Don't have any money"

"Here", said the redhead taking money out of his pockets.

"But I'm to lazy to go all the way over there, why don't you go bye me some matt"

Matt's eyebrow twitched. "I'm busy go do it yourself"

"Fine then I won't go "

Matt went back to playing his game. Mello stared at him and kept staring and staring and staring. "What are you doing now "Mello asked knowing that it would bother the red head and make him go buy the chocolate.

"Fine!" growled matt completely pissed off.

"Where are you going?"

Mello smirked knowing exactly where he was going but wanting to damage Matt's pride.

"Out "he forced out making his way to the door.

"Don't forget that I like milk chocolate" he said before matt closed the door earning him the middle finger from matt.

Mello was playing Matt's video game trying to beat the computer when he heard the door open. Matt came in expecting to see Mello sleeping. "Hey Mello I brought your chocolate."

"I'm in your room "making his way to his room he saw Mello laying on the floor without a shirt playing a racing game. Matt stared at Mello seeing his smooth pale skin and pink nipples hard from the cold. He had goosebumbs all over his skin matt started looking downwards and checked out his ass being hugged by the leather pants he was still wearing. He tried not to think about the things he could do with that ass when he felt the growing problem between his thighs.

Mello noticed that matt was staring and got on his side to give him a better view.

"Like what you see" asked Mello seductively smirking in the process. Matt couldn't take it anymore after hearing Mello talk like that. Before Mello knew it matt's smashed his lips against Mello's. Matt bit Mello's lower lip making him gasp and open his mouth. He swooped down and captured Mello's lips fiery passionate kiss. He explored Mello's mouth with his tongue as he felt a hand go in between them and grab his member. Matt moaned into he kiss.

Then Mello squeezed Matt's member and the broke the kiss gasping for air. Matt gave Mello a chaste kiss and started kissing his way downward to his neck. Mello gasped when matt nipped and sucked his neck leaving little bites marks and hickeys where everyone could clearly see. Mello tried to hide his groans and moans but then Matt begun kissing his way down south and started exploring Mello's nipple.

He nipped the right nipple and bite down on it hard but not hard enough for it to draw blood. He sucked on it and with his other hand flicked the other nipple. He licked his way down to Mello's belt buckle. Now you could clearly see the bulge that was in Mello's pants matt bit Mello around the belt a dipped his tongue in between Mello's pants and skin. He held himself up as if not to crush Mello and with his other hand massaged the bulge in between Mello's thighs.

"ss-top pantt-t-ea-sing groanpant me" Mello moaned trying to not cum. Matt looked so hot with the light blush on his cheeks due to there activities.

Matt got back up and kissed Mello while his other hand undid he belt that was between them. "What was that" he whispered huskily in Mello's ear making him quiver.

He finally undid the buckle and grasped Mello's member. Mello mewled and by this time Mello had taken his hand out of Matt's pants and was trying to hold himself up.

Matt captured Mello's lips before dipping down and removing Mello's pants. Apparently Mello went commando in those pant but that was okay with him it just made things a lot easier. Looking at Mello there under him naked with a slight blush on his face and panting was making it really hard for matt to sustain himself. The thing between his thighs was becoming a real issue. He needed Mello soon or he would explode.

Mello noticed the look that matt gave him and decided to take matters in his own hands due to the fact that he wanted matt NOW! Mello got on his knees and kissed matt, he crawled on top of matt and straddled him. Matt couldn't hold his moans when he felt the pressure on his lower half. Mello rubbed his erection on Matt's clothed erection. They both groaned when the felt the wonderful friction it caused.

"Ii-ts not fair that I-m naked –nd your fully clothed" Mello whispered against Matt's and grinded against him." your right y-ou should fix that"matt responded wanting to get rid of his clothes as much as Mello did. Then Mello bit his earlobe and started nibbling his way downward.

He bit hard on his neck and left a very dark hickey. Mello stuck his hand under Matt's shirt and played with the nipple while he gave matt a passionate kiss. He lifted he shirt and sucked on Matt's nipple leaving it dark red. He took Matt's shirt off and threw it not caring where it landed. He straddled matt and gave him another mind blowing kiss

While he grinded his erection on Matt's making them both groan and moan. "Fuck matt I want you in me NOW!" Mello cried while undoing Matt's pants as quick as possible.

When he finally got it undone he pulled both his pants and boxers and the same time.

Mello stroked Matt's cock and smeared the precum on the head making mat moan. Matt grabbed Mello's hips and put his entrance on top of cock. He looked at Mello and then pushed in Mello gasped feeling how large matt really was. Mello slapped Matt's hands away and impaled himself on matt, he waited a few moments so that Mello could adjust. Matt was trying so hard to not loose control and he felt Mello's tight and heated barriers around him. He almost lost sanity when he felt Mello start to ride him. Matt started moving at the same pace as Mello. Mello started getting faster and faster.

"Aah…..matt f-fas-ter "he moaned.

"M-ma-TT… HAR-der" he cried feeling himself start to reach his climax.

"MATT!!!"He screamed as he cumed on Matt's stomach.

"Mello" matt moaned when he too cumed in Mello. Mello laid on matt while they tried to catch there breaths after what they had jus experienced.

"You know we should do this again more often" matt said trying to avoid the awkward silence that he knew was gonna come if he didn't say anything.

"Yea we should ….where's my chocolate" Mello asked when he suddenly thought of a great idea to use the chocolate for.

"Why do you ask?" matt asked noticing the weird gleam in Mello's eye.

Mello looked around, saw the chocolate and got off of matt and grabbed it.

He went back on matt and kissed him. "Let's experiment" he whispered huskily against Matt's ear sending shivers down Matt's spine.

Mello grinned and looked at Matt." this is gonna be a fun night." Matt said smiling.

"Better than video games?" Mello asked raising a brow.

"Way better that video games." matt replied.

Then they experimented way into the night.

So what did you guys think please review….and be gentle this the first time I put one of my fics up ……if u don't like yaoi don't review kk …..thank you for reading

Love ya lots

Midnight Blue Tomoyo


End file.
